


Oblivion

by MockingJay720



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a little shit, Confusion, Funny, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I think that's it - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo's hyena laugh, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Rated T for language, Slightly abrupt ending, just a bit, just during their college years, more like he leaves before they talk abt it, not really an AU tho, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJay720/pseuds/MockingJay720
Summary: “I want to meet Iwa-chan!  She sounds fun to hang out with!” exclaims Yoshida.  His teammates nod in excited assent.  Nakamura begins to speculate what Iwa-chan looks like, Ota and Hirano chiming in with increasingly outrageous ideas.  Everyone misses the amused look Kuroo and Bokuto exchange as they leave the locker room.In which Oikawa's college volleyball team thinks he has a girlfriend (spoiler: he doesn't).
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 232





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those "oikawa talks about iwaizumi to his new team but somehow leaves out the fact that he's a dude and then iwaizumi meets the team and everyone freaks out" fics bc I LOVE this headcanon. Shout-out to my sibling for convincing me to actually write this!
> 
> Edit: yikes, I read through this and caught a few tense errors! I guess that's what I get for trying to write in present tense (I tend to write in past tense automatically). I fixed the ones I caught and it should be good to go!

The silence of the locker room breaks abruptly as the door bangs open and a dozen sweaty and sore volleyball players stumble inside. The guy opening the door is in the middle of a story, his hands gesturing excitedly. His brown hair is damp with sweat and sticks to his neck and forehead, but his eyes are bright as he practically bounces over to his locker. The two immediately behind him, a boy with streaked hair and golden eyes and a boy with untamed black hair and a troubling smirk, are intently listening to the story. The rest of the team follows, exasperation and amusement evident in their expressions.

Oikawa strips his shirt off, his voice becoming muffled as the fabric covers his mouth. The shirt ends up on the floor, forgotten in the setter’s haste to explain his weekend with “Iwa-chan”.

“-and then Iwa-chan said I was drinking diabetes! It’s just a frappuccino, it’s not _that_ bad!”

Kuroo snorts. “Yeah, but when you drink at least five every week-” He cuts himself off with a snarl as his hairbrush catches on a knot in his hair.

“Okay, it’s more like three a week, _tops!”_

“Sure, Oikawa-san,” Nakamura, the team’s libero, snickers as he pulls off his knee pads and shoves them into his duffle bag. Oikawa turns around with a retort on his lips that turns into a loud curse as he trips over his discarded shirt and slams into the lockers. The team bursts out laughing.

“You guys are mean!” Oikawa pouts, his face dusted with red as he staggers upright.

Still hooting with laughter, Bokuto reaches over and steadies Oikawa. Oikawa waves the ace’s hands away once he’s stable and snatches his shirt off the floor with a heated glare. The chuckles die off as the team starts to chatter about their upcoming game with one of the nearby colleges.

Oikawa is the first one out of the locker room, citing a date with Iwa-chan as his reason for hurrying. The rest of the players linger as they finish changing.

“Oikawa-san’s girlfriend sounds snarky,” comments Ota once the gym doors shut behind the setter.

“She would have to be to put up with Oikawa-san,” Hirano points out.

Ota hums in agreement with his fellow wing spiker. “True.”

“I want to meet Iwa-chan! She sounds fun to hang out with!” exclaims Yoshida. His teammates nod in excited assent. Nakamura begins to speculate what Iwa-chan looks like, Ota and Hirano chiming in with increasingly outrageous ideas.

Everyone misses the amused look Kuroo and Bokuto exchange as they leave the locker room.

“-they’re a strong team, so give it your all!” Coach Watanabe finishes.

“Yes sir!”

Nakamura takes in a deep breath and jogs onto the court. The other team gets into position at the same time. Right before they start, Nakamura notices that one of their opponents is staring oddly at Oikawa. He has dark hair, toned skin, and clearly has his game face on. Yet, there is something unnerving about the way that he keeps flicking his eyes over to Oikawa. Before he can dwell on it, the whistle blows and the game starts.

The game takes all three sets, two of which last long enough to drag into deuces. Nakamura’s elbows and knees ache. The visiting team’s ace, the creepy guy, has a freakishly strong spike. Nakamura dives for his hits more than he planned to. The other libero also keeps digging the balls that Bokuto and Ota spike and their middle blocker is composed enough that he receives all of Oikawa’s setter dumps.

They still win, of course.

After the game, their team collapses on the side of the court. Their manager tosses them their water bottles and they all lay on the unclean gym floor and stretch their sore limbs.

Nakamura happens to sit up right as the creepy guy steps away from his own collapsed team and walks toward them. Nakamura tenses, which causes Yoshida to sit up as well. The whole team is looking in the creepy guy’s direction within seconds, sans Oikawa. When Nakamura realizes this, he quickly kicks Oikawa’s ankle.

The setter squawks and sits up. Before he can say anything, Oikawa sees the creepy guy out of the corner of his eye and turns his head.

And _smiles._

Nakamura’s jaw drops as Oikawa jumps up and all but _tackles_ the creepy guy in a hug.

“Hajime!” The two stay in the embrace for a moment longer, the newly dubbed Hajime murmuring something quietly and Oikawa shaking his head. Then the two break apart and Hajime snickers.

“What was up with that serve in the second set, Shittykawa?” he asks. Nakamura freezes in shock. He sees his other teammates doing the same, identical expressions of outrage over the name painted on their faces. Before Nakamura can say anything, Oikawa gasps in obvious mock hurt.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

What.

_What._

A strangled noise leaves Nakamura’s lips as he watches Hajime flick Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa turns at the noise and frowns.

“What the heck is up with you guys? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” At this, loud laughter breaks out. Everyone turns to see Bokuto folded over, shaking with mirth. Kuroo is cackling next to him, desperately leaning on the ace’s back for balance as he laughs himself to tears.

Oikawa looks completely confused. “Guys, wha- Iwa-chan, you _too?”_ Nakamura glances over to see Hajime’s hand covering his mouth, trying and failing to hide his smile.

“Tooru, did you ever actually tell your team that I’m a guy?” Oikawa gapes like a fish.

“Guys, you didn’t…”

“They totally did!” crows Kuroo. Bokuto wheezes.

Oikawa groans and Hajime pats him on the back. “Sorry babe. For the past several months your team thought ‘Iwa-chan’ was your girlfriend.”

“Wait,” Oikawa peers suspiciously at Hajime. “How do _you_ know?”

Hajime nods in Kuroo and Bokuto’s direction. “They’ve been getting a kick out of it and texted me.”

“Guys!” wails Oikawa. Kuroo laughs harder.

“What the fuck,” breathes Nakamura.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they all go out for ice cream and talk and Yoshida brings up iwaizumi's old crush on Godzilla bc Oikawa mentioned it at one point
> 
> also if anyone has any other fics with the same/similar idea (any ship in this fandom is fine!) pls rec it in the comments I Am Thirsty for this trope


End file.
